Revenge
by MsDubstep
Summary: Sequel to Sex Lies and Videotape. Alan thought that he'd never see Alex again. But after his marriage to Denny, she's back, and with a vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

Sex Lies, and Videotape: The Revenge By Bridget N (Author s notes: Thank you to Alynwa and Zinelady for their encouragement. They wouldn t let me quit. And to Denny Crane s Ghostwriter if you re still out there, I hope I do this justice.)

Jorge Sanchez took another healthy puff of his fine Cuban cigar as he looked over the New York skyline from his high rise balcony, the calm breeze brushing his legs. He closed his robe a bit closer, lazily sinking back into the leather chair. He had no pressing matters at hand, and that s how he liked to live. Floating from day to day, living for the moment. Jorge was a regular adrenaline junkie, this he would not deny. By day he was a construction worker, operating cranes and ball wreckers. Not too exciting right? But it was the job he was paid to do at night that got his juices flowing. Only one person knew what he did, and that was his boss. She held more power and money than any one that knew her. The attorney thing was just a front, and a vehicle with which to wield such power. She held a seduction about her that few men could resist, and she knew it. But within her beautiful eyes she beguiled many with, there was a deadly force. Of course, in order to do her dirty, deceitful deeds, she needed an .assistant. That s where Jorge came in. Jorge would often stare in his mirror, searching his own soul for any regrets about his association with Alex Shore. In the end, he felt he had nothing to lose. So he waited for what he had in store for her. This was much better than rotting in a Colombian prison cell.  
>His admiration from the balcony came to a halt when he heard his cell phone sounding off from the pocket of his jeans back in his bedroom. He got up with a light sigh and padded over to get the call. It was Alex. He chuckled silently. Finally, some action. Pressing the answer button, he puffed on his cigar. What s up, boss? His casual answer was met with a very angry woman on the other end. Something he was used to, but nonetheless, he really needed to listen. Alex didn t shout, or swear. She simply growled low, and even something inside Jorge shivered at the dangerous tone.<br>I don t suppose you ve read the Boston Globe this morning have you? No.. He answered. Why? Just read it online, and then call me back. She answered, the angry growl still in her voice. We have some people to deal with. With that, she didn t wait for a reply, but simply hung up the phone. Jorge pulled up the Boston Globe on the web browser in his phone, and skimmed the latest headlines. His searching stopped cold when he came to halfway down the page. He knew instantly why Alex had the murderous rage in her voice. The headline read: Legendary Boston attorney Denny Crane weds Alan Shore in Nimmo Bay, British Colombia. Jorge shook his head and put his phone down, taking a deep puff of his cigar. Alexandra Shore s vendetta against her own twin brother was about to deepen, and he knew from this moment on, things got ugly. Let the real games begin. Jorge mused aloud, followed by the triumphant laugh that rang out throughout the apartment.

Meanwhile, in Boston, Alex Shore fumed. She couldn t believe this. She couldn t believe that those two were flaunting their disgusting, immoral relationship in front of her. And Denny Crane had just used her like he d used all of his other women. Perhaps it was because Alan was really the one he d wanted. She shouldn t have been so blind. How could she not have seen it? The endearing glances, the subtle touches on Alan s leg and hand whenever they had their little male bonding on the balcony. She thought it was innocent, but she was dead wrong. It was so much more.  
>The last time she saw her brother, she was with Denny, and now it was again as she weakly lifted the phone from her hands and pulled up the headline once more. Denny was gazing at Alan lovingly, even proudly, as they held hands and stood face to face. She couldn t remember the last time a man looked at her like that, before Denny. But she remembered the last time a man looked at her like he wanted to kill her "I'm telling you to get out of my house or you'll be up against so many charges you'll never see the light of day when I get through with you in court." A piece of her died that night. She actually hadn t loved Denny just for his money, although his wealth was certainly substantial and she d never have to worry about money another day in her life. She cared for him. His charm and his gentlemen like qualities were something she d searched for nearly all her life. She felt cared for.<br>And now, the two most prominent attorneys in Boston were married, and all that her and Denny shared was gone. She shouldn t be surprised. Her brother was always greedy, cynical, spiteful. In their childhood, he d always read her diary to get into her thoughts. In high school, he d always want what was hers. Following in her shadow like a lost puppy. It was pathetic. And yet, he would always manage to come out on top, with an unbelievably smug look on his face every single time. Somehow, some way, she d make Alan pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Denny and Alan stepped in the door of Denny's sprawling mansion, water and mud from their waders and boots hitting the pure white marble floor. The maid would of course be horrified, but Denny and Alan were too happy to care. They just came back from their fishing trip at Yellowstone. Denny refused to call it a honeymoon but to Alan that's exactly what it was, a manly honeymoon after their rather unusual wedding.

They took their boots off and set it by the door. Denny headed over towards the bar in the kitchen for a scotch.

"A drink?" Denny held up the bottle. Alan nodded and smiled.

"Why not?"

"So what do you think?" He gestured grandly around his large kitchen. The cabinets were a polished mahogany and the counters and floor were dark granite with intricate tiles. Alan still found it difficult to take in.

"I have to admit..." Alan took the drink that Denny poured for him and sat on one of the barstools gingerly, almost afraid he would break it. "It's a lot. But as long as I am here with you, then that's all that matters."

"It's got to be better than a hotel." Denny gave him a knowing look.

"Yes, it is." He nodded. "Even I was starting to get annoyed. You'd think after living there for over 6 months, they'd give you better service."

"Why were you living in a hotel?" Denny looked Alan in the eye. "You made almost as much as I did. You could have lived anywhere you want."

Alan sighed. Even with Denny being his best friend, his husband and his lover, it was still difficult to explain. But he owed Denny that much for bringing Alan into his home and his life.

"After my wife died, I couldn't live in that house anymore." Alan began after taking a long drink of his Scotch. "Too many good memories and also bad ones. Too many nights we shared in our living room with the fire going, and just holding each other in the darkness. Too many nights I came home at almost one in the morning and risked my marriage for the sake of success. After she died, I just couldn't live with myself knowing that I could have done more. I moved out so I could be how I felt. Alone."

Denny had been listening to Alan's explanation raptly, and nodded. He stepped closer to Alan.

"Well, now you have another chance." Denny said with a surprisingly gentle smile. "I take it you won't screw this one up."

Alan had to laugh. The thought was utterly ridiculous. Denny loved Alan just as he was, and vice versa.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Alan barely had time to get that out before he was swept closer to Denny until they were chest to chest with each other against the bar. Denny's deep blue eyes gazed into Alan's lovingly. These were the moments Alan would never tire of, these moments where nothing in the world mattered even if the world was crumbling around them.

Alan closed the space between him and Denny and kissed him insistently. Denny took Alan's head in his hands and reciprocated. Alan could hear the catch in Denny's breath and his heart stopped. Things were all right again.

Alex Shore got out of her Mercedes Benz and locked it, the chirp of the car echoing in the parking garage. She put her hands into her coat and strolled into her new workplace, pushing the up arrow by the elevator door. She worked for Ellington and Strom, a rival law firm in Boston. She got hired there about 3 months ago and things were great. In fact, she was about to meet with a new client today, but details were scarce at this point. All she knew is that it would be controversial and would make a lot of headlines.

'Perfect.' Alex smirked and thought to her self.

She pushed the elevator to the tenth floor. Once she got out of the elevator, she entered the sprawling space that Ellington and Strom was housed. Marble counters and etched glass framed the place and the teak hardwood floors were freshly buffed. She could definitely get used to this place.

When she got into her office, she sat down and opened her laptop, going to Outlook and checking her email. She didn't have time to check many because soon, a girl that couldn't have been more than 21 rushed in, carrying a bundle of files and plopping them on her desk. Alex sighed and looked up at the bespectacled girl.

"Please be careful." Alex said sternly, giving her assistant, Allison, an annoyed look. "How many times have I told you not to plop things onto my desk?"

Allison brushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Miss Shore. It won't happen again."

Alex nodded toward the files on her desk. "I assume that pertains to our next case?"

Allison nodded sharply, her eyes wide and eager. "Yes, ma'am. Your new client is here. She's waiting in conference room one."

Alex stood up straight and tall. "Let's go then. And please, try and keep up this time? You don't want every attorney in Boston knowing you're incompetent, do you?"

Allison swallowed hard. "No Miss Shore, definitely not. I'll keep up. "

Alex got a bit of a thrill out of keeping her in line. It was really for her own good. Alex could have fired her a long time ago but then how would the girl even figure out how much of an airhead she really was? Alex took a bit of pride into molding the young girl into a semi decent paralegal.

Alex strode confidently into the conference room, Allison walking quickly behind her clutching the files to her chest like her life depended on it. When Alex opened the door, a woman stood up. She wore a sharp skirt suit. She looked to be in her mid to late 40s. She stood confident and proud, almost to the point of defiance.

The woman smiled. "Melinda Mobley. You must be Miss Shore."

Alex stuck her hand out to shake Melinda's. "I am. Pleased to meet you." Afterwards, they sat down.

"So what brings you here?"

Melinda nodded toward the files. "Well, I spoke with another one of your attorneys on the phone. And I explained it to him. Let's cut right down to it, shall we?"

"Straight to the point." Alex nodded. She liked this woman already.

"I'm from the BFA. Also known as the Boston Family Alliance. We are an organization that fights for traditional marriage. We believe that marriage is between a man and a woman only. It says so in the Bible, you know."

Alex nodded. She knew a lot about this organization and many others who loudly protested after same sex marriage became legal in Massachusetts. Alex wanted to be one of them, but since she was a lawyer and was supposed to be fair and all that, she decided to keep quiet. But now that Melinda Mobley was here seeking Alex's counsel on the matter, it would be a perfect opportunity.

"Go on."

"I'm representing this organization to ask you a favor, Ms. Shore. We want to appeal this ruling that was recently passed in the courts making same sex marriage legal. We feel this is an outrage. It's up to the people, not the courts to decide the definition of marriage. I hear that you're a woman of strong moral values. So naturally, I seek your help."

Alex smiled confidently at the woman. At last, the opportunity arose that she would be able to seek revenge on her backstabbing brother, the filth that he was. And she didn't have to do it illegally, either.

"Mrs. Mobley, I think I can help you."


	3. Chapter 3

Alan went into work the next day. Despite Denny's pleas to quit Chang, Poole and Schmidt, Alan continued to practice law there simply because he enjoyed it. Shirley, Katie and Jerry were still there, and Alan felt it was wrong for him to simply live off of Denny's wealth when he still had talent and abilities. So until he was able to get his new law firm off the ground, Alan was content to work for Shirley and let Denny enjoy his retirement.

Alan relaxed in his office, leaning back in his sturdy patent leather office chair and enjoying his morning coffee. The morning sun shone in the windows, giving the office a warm orange glow that he basked in. There were still improvements to be made, but life at the moment was good.

However, his tranquil moment was interrupted by a sharp knock at the doors. Through the glass he could see the silhouette of Shirley Schmidt.

"It's open." Alan called out and Shirley entered. She looked rather concerned and serious. Alan sat up and met her eyes.

"I'll cut to the chase." Shirley said, sitting down in a leather cushioned metal chair in front of Alan's desk.

"A friend of mine at the DA's office has gotten word that an attorney with the Boston Family Alliance has gotten the required number of petitions together, and they're going in front of the state supreme court to over turn same sex marriage in Massachusetts."

Alan had to chuckle. "Shirley." He said easily. "You had to have known this was going to happen, didn't you? There was opposition in Vermont, Maine, California, and even Iowa. Did you think it was going to be different here?"

Shirley sighed at him. "Of course not. But there is something else you should know."

By the grim look in Shirley's eyes, Alan didn't like where this was going at all.

"The firm handling this case is Ellington and Strom, and the leading attorney in this case is…" Shirley stopped, looking worried.

"I can handle Ellington and Strom." Alan waved her off. "They love to use a show of force and intimidation tactics but you know I don't buy it."

"It's Alex Shore." Shirley finally cut to the chase. Alan's heart twisted and he felt rage bubble within him. He got up and stalked out of his office, his footfalls on the carpet heavy and sharp.

Shirley whirled around and followed Alan out.

"Alan!" She called out, hurrying after him. "Where are you going?"

Alan walked toward the elevator and pushed the down button. "Straight to talk to Denny. Then we're both going down to Ellington and Strom."

The elevator door opened and Alan started to go through it. Shirley caught his arm and gently but firmly gripped his wrist.

"Alan, please think before you do this." She urged, looking him in the eye. "I know you're angry, but you need to play this right."

"Don't you understand, Shirley?" Alan turned around, wrenching free from Shirley's hold on his wrist, holding her gaze with a heated stare. "She took this case purposefully to get revenge. This is the only reason she took it. After all this time, she feels slighted and this is her chance."

"Even so, don't let your emotions cloud your judgment." Shirley replied. "You cannot stoop down to her level, and you cannot let a personal grudge get in the way of a case like this. Too many people's livelihoods are at stake."

Alan sighed. Shirley was right. Confronting Alex now will only make things worst.

"Besides, Carl has already talked to Denny." Shirley continued. "The best course of action at this point is to take a step back and consider the best course of action. And, I know this is something you care about deeply, but due to your history with her, I cannot allow you to take a role in this case. It's too risky. Let me handle it."

It boiled Alan's blood to stand back and watch his own sister try to ruin the lives of thousands of people who just wanted to marry the love of their lives. Denny would be devastated if his marriage to Alan was dissolved. It meant the world to him. But he'd come too far to lose his objectivity now. Alan took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face, willing himself to calm down.

'This is just another case, that's all.' Alan told himself silently. 'I'll treat it like I would any other.'

"All right." He said, nodding his head sharply. The shaking in his hands had stopped and his blood ran semi-normally. "But I still want to help. I'll give you every bit of case law and get you any witnesses you need. Please, Shirley. This is not for me, but for Denny."

Shirley nodded slowly. "Fair enough. But Carl and I will be the ones up front. Got it? No shenanigans."

"Like I said, Shirley," Alan reassured her. "This is for Denny. I won't mess this up."


End file.
